Guide to a Low BR game
About This Game This isnt one of the best game i've played by Square Enix but its certainly one of the more addictive ones, though the Main Quest throughout the game is short and you'll probably finish this game well under 10 hours if you're just clearing the main game there is alot more depth in the Side Quests, game Mechanics as well as game Economy. I've started this game thinking is another J-RPG and that by leveling and grinding alot you would be able to tackle bosses and monsters in the game much easily, i was however wrong as the Battle Ranking (The Last Remnants new Leveling System) does not reflect how well your battle capabilities scales towards the monsters, your stats does. Having notice this after ive started the game and sinked hours and hours into this game, i've been punished to painstakingly start over because i refuse to resort to using a trainer. (First Playthrough till Nest of Eagles BR 72) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Note that however others may tell you, play the game however you enjoy it, there is no need to follow through with this guide by the word, it just serves as a reference for anyone who is in need or seeking information for this game. That being said, i'll start with the basics of the game and then continuing to a low BR game guide which will bring you through disc 1 clearing all quests (except for At Hatred's End which is not required for the PC version to get a 100% game) and Unique leaders in Disc 1. leaving you opened to freely roam disc 2 with everything unlocked. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ This guide is Recommended for players who are doing a 2nd run through and are keen on a Low BR game as oppose to their first runthrough Things you would have if you're doing a 2nd run through 1. you get to keep components 2. you wont have money problems (There will be ways in the guide to solve this issue) 3. you can first enjoy your gaming experience and the immerse yourself in the storyline of Square's New game. There will be 2 parts to this guide, firstly i'll be explaining how BR works to the best of my abilities, namely BR in The Last Remnant, how it works and moving on to how and why you should keep it low during early game.(note this is my take on how the mechanics on BR works so you can of cause have your own) So to start it off i will be explaining how BR works in this game based on my personal experience. Basics about BR Your BR does not reflect how strong your party is, your stats do. Battle Rank is really just an indication of how many monsters you've fought. What is BR? BattleRanking is the new Leveling System in Square's New Franchise (or so i hope) The Last Remnant. It is a new way to track your progress throughout the game as well as the measure of how strong your party is going at the current point. Of cause having a higher BR at early game is not in the least bit beneficial at all, hence this guide is to help players, new and old alike take a indepth look at BR and how they should tackle the game the way they like it. Battle Rank Basics 1. No matter the current leaders in play, the Battle Rank stays fix. (Changing or replacing the current leaders in the Union does not affect the Battle Rank) 2. Scales Boss fights (controls the Arts as well as frequency of its use by bosses, will only be more prominent on tougher boss battles like Nest of Eagles, The Fallen etc...) 3. A lower BR throughout the game grants you easier access to Stat ups which is what makes or breaks your party as controversal to the BR 4. Battle Rank does not reflect how strong you are STATS do, Battle Rank is just a show of the no. of battles you have been fighting as well as who you have been fighting (mainly in conjunction to boss fights) Battle Rank Relations Linking Much to what others have said, i do not agree that linking will increase your BR gain more then you're supposed to. (keep this to a minimal whenever possible however mainly because you will be wanting to avoid as much battle as possible in the first place, doing so will also result in better Loot) Chain A Higher Chain will clock you better stats, better Loot How you do you get a higher chain ? 1. Fighting off alot of mobs (Weak or Strong of cause weaker ones are easier and less time consuming) in the same area. Turns Although some would say the longer you fight the slower BR will rise, i tend to disagree on this. i feel the longer the battle drags on, you only clock more skill usage which allows for better skill training, nothing else. So, turns does not affect BR gain. I believe what happens during a battle eg Deaths, Skill Use will affect the result of the battle, BR gain instead of longer turns = lower BR gain Stats Stats rises easily at lower BR, What really happens is at lower BR 1. Late game heros which joins up will get a better chance of scaling themselves stat wise to your current party (sadly Square did a bad job in this department so you have to do it yourself !!!) 2. A larger range of Mobs will clock you Stat gains (since you have a Low BR, fighting most mobs will clock you your stat gain) 3. Tougher Mobs gives you higher stats gain purely because they take longer to kill which allows you to fulfill certain requirements for stat gain. (I would prefer to think stat gain is not random in battle and that you have to fulfill certain requirements to initiate a stat gain, of cause the difficulty of the mob plays a part as well) (this is just an example) Eg. Using more Combat arts will gain rise in Str,Hp stat, using more Mystic Arts will gain rise in Int etc. 4. Higher Chains will also result in better stat gain Before We Start Why you should Keep your BR Low 1. A larger range of Mobs will clock you Stat gains 2. Late game heros which joins up will get a better chance of scaling themselves stat wise to your current party (sadly Square did a bad job in this department so you have to do it yourself !!!) Simply put it, Since you have a Low BR, fighting most mobs will clock you your stat gain 3. Since there are still more unique leaders which can become essential to your party later on in game, it will be a good decision to keep your BR low to allow room for late game leaders to grow when they join with your Party 4. Higher stat gain at lower level? (not conformed by me at the very least) 5. Since bosses are scaled towards your BR, you will encounter Nerfed bosses which use less Arts and frequency of Arts are reduced as well. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Alright moving on to the main topic, How to Keep your BR low I'm taking into account those who want to do this with their first run through so there will be guides on how you can do this. of cause there is always leeway in this guide so feel free to digress from it as much as you want, afew extra fights wouldnt break you game. Key points to note 1. there will be no random encounters, you will be skipping through areas and not engage in any form of non quest related fights 2. You will only be engaging in story oriented Boss/Mob fights and random encounters which cannot be avoided. 3. This guide will only take you till the end of Disc 1 thereafter you're free to do whatever you please of cause it is still recommended that you hit max leader capacity before actively training you party. 4. There will be no need for stat grind or any form of training to progress through this guide 5. There will be no need to Customize your Weapons mainly because your BR will be so low that default weapons can bring you through. 6. No need for Component farming since no requirement for weapon upgrading (mainly Mob components, would be great if its your 2nd playthrough and have a bunch of Components with you) 7. No offensive Talisman Arts used by either Rush or David (purely because you dont need them to get through and since using it does not train any Arts nor does it bring any benefits besides ending the fight sooner giving you lesser turns to train arts which you are in dire need of but feel free to use this if you are encountering problems in getting through certain fights) 8. You will be saving ALOT in this game though i will prompt you only during key fights, you might want to save to get pass mobs as often as you like as well 9. You will want to get as much Morsel for Mr Diggs as well as he will be your income earner throughout this guide Use as much Arts and Herbs as possible in Key fights as they will be your only chance to learn them in what little fights you have Mr Digg's Corner Disc 1 Morsels Heoric Ramparts Siebenbur - The Final Fortress Dillmoor Blackdale The Catacombs AveClyff Mojcado Castle The Great Subterrane Crookfen The Great Sand Sea Lavafender Disc 2 Morsels Fornstrand Siebenbur - The Second Path Mt Vackel Darken Forest Ruins of Robelia Castle Side Quests Missable Quests Check Pub's in different towns often as certain quests open up only after certain story events The "Baulson" and "Bravery and Loyalty" Quests are to be done before doing the Story Events "Nest of Eagles" That being said, its best to clear all Side Quests in Disc 1 before continuing with the Main Quest and Entering the Aqueducts. (although not all of them becomes unavalible after the event "Entering the Aqueducts") Quest which do not bring over After A Days Work A Voice From the Past Blooming Flower, Singing Bird Slumber of the Lost Fragments The Losing Game The Wanderer Frustrations The Ancient War Into the Abyss The Fiery Revolt The Broken Seal The Disappearing Knights The Reviving Legend Side Quests Athlum Town Sq. Athlum Witch Warrior's Honor A Day's Beginning Baulson - *Unique Leader Baulson (Has to be done before clearing Nest of Eagles) Bravery and Loyalty (Has to be done before clearing Nest of Eagles) The Trade Route Baaluk Frustrations - *Unique Leader Leshau The Losing Game Balterossa - *Unique Leader Caedmon Amnesia - *Unique Leader Jorgen Blooming Flower, Singing Bird For Love the Bell Tolls Goodbye Sweet Love The Ancient War The Hero The War of a Thousand Years The Silent Soul The Silver Falcons 1 The Silver Falcons 2 Celapaleis Grant's Way Celapaleis's Witch Amber Cavern A Single Soul - *Unique Leader Rahgoh Mr. Diggs The Dreaming Rose When the Rose Blooms - *Unique Leaders Gabriel, Violet Elyson Hendler Elyson's Witch The Heavenly Terrace After A Days Work... Darien - *Unique Leader Darien The Secret Letter Ghor Warriors Town Ghor's Witch Slumber of the Lost Fragment Den of Heroes The Standoff Melphina Babbling Brook A Voice From the Past At Hatred's End - Doesnt Count towards 100% Quest "Things Unchangeable" or True Conqueror The Rainbow Bond - *Unique Leader Maddox Melphina Palace The Broken Seal The Disappearing Knight The Reviving Legend - *Unique Leader Roberto (Only if you agreed with him during any of the 3 Quests) Nagapur Flussbahn Nagapur's Witch Pub Drachenhauch The Cosmos Maiden Wisdom's Echo - *Unique Leader Glenys Royotia Emotions Into the Abyss The Fiery Revolt The Wanderer Walkthrough Spoilers Ahead This guide will only give you minor spoilers on what you will be fighting no major plot spoilers You will not miss any Unique Leader, Side Quests (except At Hatred's End) in this guide. Chapter 1 You start the game with a opening cinematics (feel free to skip this) your first battle concludes with you fending off a Jhana, this should be an easy fight... after which you are taken into another battle, a Raptor Boss fight you will be missing non stop until this command kicks in "Somethings Wrong" which will conclude your fight here with a Omnistrike So in this area you will have encountered Total Battles Fought : 2 Final : BR 1 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Moving on you'll be in Athlum with choices of quest (doesnt matter which you choose, you'll be doing them both) 1. Gaslin Caves 2. Ruins of Robelia Castle Unique leaders *Unique Leaders (No Encounters) ** Jorgen ** Darien *Easy Quest Leaders ** Rahgoh ** Glenys *Moderate Quest Leaders ** Gabriel ** Violet *Tough Quest Leaders ** Leshau ** Roberto (Not avaliable until after Nest of Eagles) also have to fulfill certain quest requirements namely agree with him any instance during this quests *** The Broken Seal *** The Disappearing Knights *** The Reviving Legend ** Darien ** Jorgen (If you have all the Amnesia quest items needed for the version that you desire) * Rahgoh (Unique Leader Warning!!!) ** Quest (A Silent Soul) ** Quite easy at this point, only battle here would be the boss fight which should still put you at BR 3 Glenys (Unique Leader Warning!!!) Quest Wisdom's Echo Only Fight here is the Boss which shouldnt be too hard puts you at BR 3 Gabriel,Violet (Unique Leader Warning!!!) Quest The Dreaming Rose When the Rose Blooms This 2 quests unlocks 2 unique Leaders quite the catch both involves only 1 boss fight EACH The first being easy prey while the 2nd would need some skills clocking this 2 battles Should net you a BR 4 * At this point there are 2 Options for you # Clear all other quests before heading to Nest of Eagles (Note do clear the quests which will be missed if you head for Nest of Eagles) Namely Bravery and Loyalty # Head for Nest of Eagles after completing the top Unique leaders quest which should add in you stats as well as in having a robust party Both choices are up to you to choose. Nest of Eagles Should net you 1-2 BR Depending on what you do above. as such this ends my guide for now and disc 1 even though not fully cleared has you opened for exploration at the lowest BR possible HAVE FUN!!!